Use Somebody
by ashyboo02
Summary: The Crazy Things People Do For Love...Is It Worth It? TroyxGabriella, and EdwardxBella, Mainly Focuses On Those Two Couples. Switches POVs.


**A/N: This is my first time collaborating the Twilight Saga and High School Musical...and I think I might like it. I used a quote from the book "_New Moon_" in one of my oneshots in _Differences_ , and I wasn't sure if I wanted to do an actual Twilight story. I guess this can be my first ACTUAL Twilight type story. **

**It focuses mainly on Troyella trying to find...well, Troyella. Edward and Bella are there to help them on their journey of love. It kind of piggy backs on _New Moon_ which is brilliantly written. I'm basically rambling, but yeah the story is about love...and the crazy things you do for it. **

**It is also based on one of Zanessa's favorite songs _Use Somebody _by Kings of Leon, as seen in a YouTube video, but anyways...I think that is it, if any questions arrive in your minds, don't be afraid to ask via review, or private message. I'll be glad to answer it to the best of my abilities. **

**Did I make sense at all for this author's note?**

****

* * *

_Use Somebody_

_Chapter 1: The Beginning_

* * *

I walked through the darkness. It wasn't fun living in a new place. Especially when you had no clue where you were, how long it would take you to get home, and not to mention, in complete and utter darkness. It was as if street lights were illegal in this town. The only light source I had was my cell phone, and it was less than five minutes away from being dead. I kept walking and noticed a dark, mysterious figure following me, he got closer and closer. So I screamed.

The mystery guy flipped a switch and lights came on everywhere I turned. It looked like a football stadium, maybe baseball. "What are you doing here?", came from the mystery dude who was wearing a baseball cap. The visor casting a shadow, so I couldn't see his face. I didn't want to make a complete fool of myself in front of this stranger, who could probably lift me up and over his shoulders and do away with me. "What are you doing here?", he asked again, an annoyed tone evident in his voice. It did sound a little familiar now thinking about it. I took a deep breath, almost forgetting to let it out. "Can you take off your hat?" I asked unexpectedly, that wasn't supposed to come out... "I have no clue what removing my hat has to do with your answering my question, but okay." he lifted the cap from his head, and I sighed, my heart started to skip a few beats. It was my next door neighbor, Troy Bolton. "Troy? What are you doing here? You were scaring me."

"I believe I asked you first, Miss Montez."

"I've only lived here for a week, so I'm still getting used to the town. I'm lost..."

"Ever heard of the buddy system? What about the need of a flashlight when its dark?"

"It wasn't dark when I left the house... Plus I'm used to street lights."

"I'm sorry, but everyone here doesn't walk in the darkness. They have cars for that." I took his cap from his hands putting it on my head, earning one of those breathtakingly flawless smiles. He made me melt in the simplest of ways, and I've only known him for a week! I took out my cell phone only to find that is was completely dead. I put it back in my pocket, looking at Troy. "So its your turn to answer the question Mr. Bolton."

"I walked here to get to clear my head. Its Zen hour."

"You walked here in the darkness?", he nodded his head, smiling again. I joined into the smile party. "I thought everyone doesn't walk in the darkness."

"I'm not like everyone. I'm unique. I enjoy the path life takes me. I love the ride. And you can quote me on that."

"Maybe I will." He chuckled, as I blushed inwardly. He seemed beyond perfect. The flawless skin, and smile, the crystal blue eyes that sent shivers down my spine, every time he batted those long eyelashes of his. His brown hair, and how it seemed to like moving in front of his eyes. His husky voice, that turned me on... "Where's your buddy? I'm pretty sure a guy like you has a girlfriend or something...", I asked looking up into the blue perfection, people call eyes. "I don't have a girlfriend...neither do I have a buddy."

"That makes two of us."

"Do you want to be my buddy?"

"Sure, I'm going to need someone to help me get home."

"Well, obviously, I'm your guy." He said holding out his arm for me to take. I did so, as we started walking, he flipped the switch turning off all the lights. "Why a baseball stadium?", I asked, finally getting realization that football stadiums don't have plates. That does explain what I almost fell over. He smiled turning on his flashlight, "I like baseball, and I work here."

"You do? That's cool."

"Yeah, it is."

"What do you do?"

"The score board. And sometimes, if one of the announcers get a bug or something along those lines, I get to be the announcer."

"Did you ever play?"

"Little League when I was like 9."

"Where you good?"

"Star player..."

"And now your into basketball?"

"Well, I've been into basketball since I knew how to walk. Baseball was secondary."

"I know your name, and favorite sports, but I don't know the basics. Lets play 20 questions."

"Okay, ladies first."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, you?"

"Sixteen. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue, yours?"

"Red. Yours is blue how interesting, I mean...you have amazing blue eyes..." _Did I just say that out loud._

"Thank you. Your question, please."

"Did I just make a complete idiot out of myself for commenting your eyes?"

"No, I thought it was...cute."

"Really?"

"Is this your next question?"

"Maybe..."

"Well, yes. I find your random statements, adorable...just like you.", I started to blush again, this time it was noticeable.

"Its nice to know I make you blush."

"Enough with me asking questions, your turn."

"Do I have anymore amazing features?" My heart started banging against my chest, and Troy stopped, and turned looking at me, as if he could hear it. "Uhm...psh...you know...your just like....amazingly handsome.." _Amazingly handsome!?!!!??? Does my mouth have a mind of its own? First the blue eyes, now the handsomeness. What is wrong with me? _A huge smile appeared on his lips. "Amazingly handsome, huh? I like that. So I guess, I can take back the cute comment_. _I honestly think, you are beyond gorgeous."

"Troy..."

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"None... how many girlfriends have you had?"

"None."

"Really?"

"You say it like's it hard to believe.", he said grabbing my hand and intertwining his fingers through mine. We continued to walk through the semi darkness, the flashlight in his other hand, guiding the way. "Well, in a way...it is. You seem like the type of guy that has their fair share in dating."

"Well, what about you? You look like your experienced in the dating experience."

"I'm far from it. I'm too shy to go up to a guy and start talking. Some think I'm too nerdy. Some just want me for my body. What's your story?"

"I haven't found a girl, that I feel can understand me, and I can actually have fun with, and talk to about anything. That is...until now."

"She's one lucky girl, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is..."

"Who is she?", I asked as we arrived in front of my house. He turned towards me again, closing his eyes, and leaning in, capturing my lips in a kiss. There was sparks, I swear. My eyes closed, as he deepened it. My arms wrapping around his neck as he wrapped his own around my waist. My eyes were still closed when he pulled away. He chuckled. "You."

**A/N: okay everyone, that is the end of the first chapter. Edward and Bella will appear in the next chapter, and Troyella's love gets complicated. Review and tell me what you think, and if I should continue. Thank you guys sooooo much [:**


End file.
